


Spark and Spy

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [552]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nemeton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/22/21: “art, flow, tree”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [552]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Spark and Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/22/21: “art, flow, tree”

Stiles stood before the old tree stump as the sun set.

The once mighty Nemeton’s powers were feeble now, but still they flowed. Stills felt them.

As he did with every seasons’ change, Stiles took out the vial of ink he’d mixed from charcoal of the Nemeton itself. At the four compass points he painted, each as carefully as a work of art, sigils for deep, dreamless sleep.

Beacon Hills would be safe. Stiles’s family and friends would be safe.

From atop a tall pine Derek observed everything Stiles did, as he did every time Stiles did it, and smiled.


End file.
